candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble levels
Objective To win a bubble level, the player has to destroy bottles (just like in soda levels), to get the soda level go up. However, the main objective of the level is to get a certain number of bears (which are positioned in bubbles) above the candy string. When all amount of bubbles are collected, if there are exist bottles on the board, they will also be popped and Soda Crush is activated - fish, striped and wrapped candies are made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of them activates themselves. A player also has to reach a certain score requirement (for one star). This is usually trivial, due to the fact that if you complete the main level objective, you always have enough points for at least one star. Difficulty Bubble levels are generally easier than other levels. It is only easy if there are some bubbles but somewhat hard if there are many bubbles on the board. Sometimes you must switch bubbles if they locate in a stuck zone, but this can more dangerous if you put bubbles in other boards with more board levels. Levels will be easier if there are few colors or full soda but harder if there are blockers or not have soda on the board. Candy String The candy string appears in levels with bubble bears. The goal is to get the bear past the candy string. The candy string is usually at the top of a board but it can also be on the sides of at the bottom depending on which direction the bear is floating. Appearance Notable levels *Level 9 - The first bubble level and the first appearance of purple soda. *Level 546 - The 100th bubble level. *Level 1156 - The 200th bubble level. *Level 1700 - The 300th bubble level. *Level 1244 - The first level released in 2017. *Level 10 - Liquorice swirls, bubble in liquorice lock, candy fish, striped candy and one layered cupcake in bubble level. *Level 11 - Two-layered cupcake, wrapped candy and color bomb in bubble level. Bubble level with full of soda. *Level 14 - Bubble level requires bottles to raise the soda. *Level 24 - The first appearance of straw. *Level 29 - The first appearance of coloring candy. *Level 34 - The first appearance of the three-layered cupcake. *Level 46 - The first appearance of the four-layered cupcake. *Level 49 - The first appearance of the five-layered cupcake. *Level 69 - The first appearance of candy flow. *Level 91 - The first appearance of one and two-layered honey. *Level 112 - The first appearance of three and four-layered honey. *Level 341 - The first appearance of five-layered honey. *Level 352 - The first appearance of six-layered honey. *Level 146 - The first appearance of liquorice swirl. *Level 150 - The first appearance of locked liquorice swirl. *Level 152 - The first appearance of candy cannon. *Level 226 - The first appearance of all candy ice cube layer. *Level 272 - The first appearance of a bubble in honey. *Level 273 - The first appearance of the jelly cake. *Level 305 - The first appearance of Sprinkleshell. *Level 347 - The first appearance of green soda. *Level 381 - The first appearance of purple jelly candy. *Level 391 - The first appearance of all liquorice link layer. *Level 1111 - The first appearance of a peppermint stick. *Level 526 - The first appearance of orange soda. *Level 69 - The first bubble level without soda. *Level 226 - The first appearance of bubbles in candy ice cubes. Achievements Bubble trouble: Clear the way for the bears so they can rise above the candy string. Get a bear above the candy string (242 times) Gallery Gallery= Bubble Goal.png|Goal Get above(old).png|Old Intro Get above.png|Intro Save the baer.png|Intro(2) Bubble progress bar.png|Bubble bar Gamemode sodarope.png|Gamemode string Purple Soda.gif|Soda (Purple)|link=Soda Green Soda.gif|Soda (Green)|link=Soda Orange Soda.gif|Soda (Orange)|link=Soda Bubble bear.png|Bubble Bear|link=Bear Candy String.png|Candy String |-| Instructions= BubbleLevels Instruction 1.png|Instruction 1 BubbleLevels Instruction 2.png|Instruction 2 BubbleLevels Instruction 3.png|Instruction 3 BubbleLevels Instruction 4.png|Instruction 4